mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles in Mafia III
Vehicles in Mafia III consist of over sixty passenger cars, trucks, and watercraft that are all fitting to the 1968 setting of the game. Each vehicle comes in a multitude of colors and may have a new or weathered and rusted appearance. Many models come in both hardtop and convertible, which includes both top up and down versions. Vehicles may take damage and get dirty, though no facilities exist to either clean or repair them. There's also no means of saving or storing any vehicles, rather the game includes a Vehicle Delivery service that offers a number of predetermined vehicles that must be unlocked through game progression. Vehicle customization is also limited to the predetermined vehicles in the delivery service, but the player is not free to choose what upgrades are applied to what vehicles and the upgrades must also be unlocked through game progression. Vehicles *All statistics taken from unmodified vehicle. *† Top speed expressed in miles per hour (mph) and based on in-game testing under controlled conditions. Watercraft *† Top speed based on in-game testing under controlled conditions. Other *Aircraft *Trains *Samson Protector Bonus Vehicles :Main Article: Downloadable Content in Mafia III Family Kick-Back Pack *Berkley Stallion *Lassiter Leopard *Smith Moray MX100 Vehicle Modification The following vehicle modifications are available as favors through your underbosses during the second and fourth district takeovers. Those not received as favors can later be purchased through the Arms Dealer and are only applied to the vehicles in the Vehicle Delivery menu. The vehicles will receive performance boosts associated with the upgrade, though no cosmetic changes will be made to the vehicles themselves. Cosmetic and other customization must be purchased separately through any Big Rick's Custom Auto location. Cassandra Suspension upgrade. *Improves breaking and cornering for all vehicles with improved grip. *Available as a favor during second district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $28,500. Vehicle armor. *Increases the durability of your vehicles, making them more resistant to gunfire. *Available as a favor during fourth district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $30,000. Vito Bodykit upgrade. *Increase the top speed for all vehicles with a minor bump to acceleration. *Available as a favor during second district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $28,500. Supercharger. *Significantly boost top speed and acceleration. *Available as a favor during fourth district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $30,000. Burke Drivetrain upgrade. *Boost all vehicles acceleration with a smaller bump to top speed. *Available as a favor during second district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $28,500. Bulletproof tires. *Keeps your tires from being shot out. *Available as a favor during fourth district takeover. *Cost if not received as a favor: $30,000. Trivia *After unlocking a new upgrade, you must have a new vehicle delivered before it will take effect. Notes Several bugs involving vehicles may occur in the game. These include, but are not limited to: *Upon exiting your vehicle, it may jump above or below the ground and may even damage them. Entering the vehicle usually corrects this. *Vehicles may spawn where one is currently parked or partially below ground, often causing them to explode and burn. *Your vehicle may not always spawn after completion of some missions. Reloading the last checkpoint may fix this. *The game may not spawn the vehicle you were currently driving. Instead it will spawn one that you had driven previously, even when considerable time has passed since the player last drove that vehicle. Gallery Berkley Altamont.jpg|Berkley Altamont Berkley Country Sedan.jpg|Berkley Country Sedan Berkley Executive.jpg|Berkley Executive Berkley Freerider.jpg|Berkley Freerider Berkley Gypsy.jpg|Berkley Gypsy Berkley Pixa.jpg|Berkley Pixa Berkley Stallion.jpg|Berkley Stallion Bulworth Aspen.jpg|Bulworth Aspen Bulworth Banyan.jpg|Bulworth Banyan Bulworth Buckliner 75.jpg|Bulworth Buckliner 75 Bulworth Buckliner 150.jpg|Bulworth Buckliner 150 Bulworth Buckliner 500.jpg|Bulworth Buckliner 500 Bulworth Freight.jpg|Bulworth Freight Bulworth Harrow.jpg|Bulworth Harrow Bulworth Hearse.jpg|Bulworth Hearse Bulworth Mobile Store.jpg|Bulworth Mobile Store Bulworth Mohican.jpg|Bulworth Mohican Bulworth Mohican Scout.jpg|Bulworth Mohican Scout De'Leo 58.jpg|De'Leo 58 De'Leo Angeleno.jpg|De'Leo Angeleno De'Leo Apollo.jpg|De'Leo Apollo De'Leo Capulet.jpg|De'Leo Capulet De'Leo Kashmir.jpg|De'Leo Kashmir De'Leo Stiletto.jpg|De'Leo Stiletto De'Leo Traviata.jpg|De'Leo Traviata Eckhart Champion.jpg|Eckhart Champion Eckhart Champion PE.jpg|Eckhart Champion PE Eckhart Pioneer.jpg|Eckhart Pioneer Eckhart Taxi.jpg|Eckhart Taxi GAI 353 Military.jpg|GAI 353 Military Griffin Borneo Sport.jpg|Griffin Borneo Sport Griffin Marauder.jpg|Griffin Marauder Griffin Rancho GT.jpg|Griffin Rancho GT Lassiter Bishop.jpg|Lassiter Bishop Lassiter Courant.jpg|Lassiter Courant Lassiter Leopard.jpg|Lassiter Leopard Lassiter Majesty.jpg|Lassiter Majesty Lassiter Mamba.jpg|Lassiter Mamba Lassiter Nightcrawler.jpg|Lassiter Nightcrawler Lassiter Palatine.jpg|Lassiter Palatine Lassiter Sterling.jpg|Lassiter Sterling Pinkerton Titan.jpg|Pinkerton Titan Potomac 5500.jpg|Potomac 5500 Potomac Ascent.jpg|Potomac Ascent Potomac Crockett.jpg|Potomac Crockett Potomac Gallant.jpg|Potomac Gallant Potomac GT.jpg|Potomac GT Potomac Heritage.jpg|Potomac Heritage Potomac Independent.jpg|Potomac Independent Potomac Indiana.jpg|Potomac Indiana Potomac Uptown.jpg|Potomac Uptown Potomac Viscount.jpg|Potomac Viscount Samson Drifter.jpg|Samson Drifter Samson Duke.jpg|Samson Duke Samson Garbage Truck.jpg|Samson Garbage Truck Samson Harrier.jpg|Samson Harrier Samson Kingfisher.jpg|Samson Kingfisher Samson Lokata.jpg|Samson Lokata Samson Opus.jpg|Samson Opus Samson Rhino.jpg|Samson Rhino Samson Richmond-Lux.jpg|Samson Richmond-Lux Samson ST 45 Tank Truck.jpg|Samson ST 45 Tank Truck Samson Storm.jpg|Samson Storm Smith Moray.jpg|Smith Moray Smith Moray MX100.jpg|Smith Moray MX100 Wrinkler.jpg|Wrinkler Camo Infiltrator.jpg|Camo Infiltrator Cutler 50.jpg|Cutler 50 Eckhart Columbus.jpg|Eckhart Columbus Hellmund Sport.jpg|Hellmund Sport Njord Kingfisher.jpg|Njord Kingfisher Njord Seafarer.jpg|Njord Seafarer Salamander Airboat.jpg|Salamander Airboat Samson Raider.jpg|Samson Raider Samson Vindicator.jpg|Samson Vindicator Vehicle Bugs 01.jpg|Vehicles moving above the ground Vehicle Bugs 02.jpg|Vehicles moving below the ground Vehicle Bugs 03.jpg|Vehicle shooting into the air Vehicle Bugs 04.jpg|Only the wheels spawning Vehicle Bugs 05.jpg|Multiple police cars spawning Vehicle Bugs 06.jpg|Multiple Bulworth Mohicans spawning Vehicle Bugs 07.jpg|Blurred wheel bug Vehicle Bugs 08.jpg|Vehicle spawning bug at Un Belle Jardin Category:Mafia III Category:Vehicles in Mafia III